


There's No Such Thing as Werewolves

by biblionerd07



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kinda Cracky, Not what I expected to write, Revo Redux Challenge, Werewolf!Bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Revo Redux Challenge: Bass is a werewolf.  It's a little on the cracky side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing as Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> So...when I first thought about what I was going to write, I had this profound, angsty fic in mind. And then I started writing and this happened.

“Did you see that?” Bass preferred to believe his voice was a manly grunt, but it was closer to a high-pitched scream.

“That’s not possible.” Miles yelled, just as high-pitched. They were running through a copse a few miles outside Austin, following a Patriot they’d planned to get information out of (Miles was stoically ignoring the torture aspect) about the assassination attempt. But what they’d seen—neither man could believe that.

“Miles, he turned into a wolf!” Now Bass couldn’t pretend his voice sounded manly in any way, but he didn’t care much. They had just seen a _grown man_ turn into a _wolf_.

“Werewolves aren’t real!” Miles protested, maybe talking to the universe because it certainly wasn’t _Bass’s_ fault they’d both seen it.

“Like I don’t know that?!” Bass screamed back. “What the hell, Miles?”

“It must’ve been a trick of the light.” Miles insisted. The light coming from the full moon. Because _that_ didn’t suggest anything at all.

“I don’t think—” Bass’s sentence was cut off by a huge _thing_ jumping out of the trees and attacking him. Miles ran toward him blindly, following the sounds of screams and snarls and grunts of pain.

“Bass! Bass!” Miles chanted the name of his best friend slash brother slash lover slash sometimes enemy like it would somehow save him. The enemy part was long gone at this point. Miles got close enough and started stabbing the furry thing on top of Bass.

“You need a goddamn silver bullet!” Bass screeched from the ground.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll just pull a silver bullet out of my ass!” Mile snarked, starting to sweat a little from the exertion of stabbing. The wolf—just a wolf, not a werewolf, he told himself—was whimpering and bleeding now. Good. Bass rolled away while it was distracted and Miles lobbed its head off.

“I think beheading should do the trick, don’t you?” Miles asked. “Bass?”

“Miles, get away!” Bass demanded.

“What?”

“It bit me, Miles! Run!” Bass was trying to put distance between himself and Miles but Miles was dogging him for every step.

“It was not a werewolf, Bass!” Miles argued hotly. “Don’t be an idiot. If it bit you, let me see.”

“Miles, we _saw_ it go from Patriot to wolf. It’s still a full moon out here. Get going before I turn because who knows if I can control it? I might bite you!”

“ _You’re not a werewolf_!” Miles said shrilly.

He was wrong.

A cloud shifted and moonlight streamed through the canopy of leaves above them. Bass stopped running abruptly. His whole body went rigid and Miles watched as his nose elongated, the sword dropped from his hands as his hands became paws, his dirty-blond hair sprouted longer and longer and popped up all over his body.

Soon Miles found himself looking down, wide-eyed, at a golden-colored wolf with Bass’s blue eyes and very long fangs that were bared at Miles.

“Shit.” Miles cursed succinctly. The wolf snarled. “Bass?” Miles ventured. “You in there, buddy?”

The wolf began circling him menacingly and Miles kept a steady stream of curses going. He didn’t want to cut Bass’s head off, but he certainly didn’t want Bass’s new and very impressive teeth coming anywhere near his jugular.

“Bass!” He called. “Um…can you fight the wolf part of your brain? Or something?” Judging by the way the wolf snapped its jaws, no. Miles had seen movies, before the Blackout—it seemed this was the time for him to say something profound that would reach Bass, deep down, so Bass would resurface.

So basically, he was screwed.

“So, uh, Bass, remember when we met in kindergarten? And you had a Batman lunchbox and we pushed Sammy Lucas’s block tower over together?” The wolf cocked its head at Miles. “Yeah, you’re in there, right? How about that first firefight we had in Iraq when I shit my pants and you didn’t rat me out to any of the other guys?” Now it took a step away. “Or…” Miles cleared his throat. “That layover in Dallas. In the bathroom in the airport. When we, uh…you know. The first time we…” He couldn’t even say it, not even to a wolf. The wolf made a whining sound in the back of its throat.

“Is that—you remember?” Miles asked. Of course the memory of a blowjob in a bathroom stall got through to Bass’s brain. The wolf nodded, an action that looked very out of place on a wolf, and then came closer, jaws thankfully covered now. The wolf sort of nuzzled at Miles’s leg and he laughed a little.

“Now you’re thinking about when we got back to base after that layover.” He said. There was that whining noise again, but this time Miles almost recognized it as a sound he’d heard come from Bass’s actual mouth. Great, now he’d turned Bass on, but he was a wolf. The wolf’s nuzzling nose moved from Miles’s thigh to a spot a little further east and Miles yelped and jumped.

“Hey, perv, you’re a wolf!” He complained. The wolf rolled its eyes and that was _definitely_ Bass. “Can you feel those fangs? That mouth isn’t coming anywhere close to my junk!” The wolf kind of barked at him and Miles stared for a minute.

“What?” He asked. “What do you want?”

The wolf trotted off into the trees, heading back toward the Patriots they’d been fighting, then stopped and looked at Miles. Seeing Bass’s _come on, idiot_ look on a wolf’s head was seriously weird. Miles grunted and picked up Bass’s sword.

“Fine, we can go fight, but you have to kill the Patriots, not just turn them into werewolves.”

The sound of disdain from the wolf was Bass saying _I know, dumbass_. They headed back to the Patriot camp, Bass streaking along silently beside Miles.

“Shit, you’re fast like this.” Miles panted. Wolf-Bass gave him a look that Miles knew was Bass sassing him and saying he was fast in every way except the ways that shouldn’t be fast.

“No, you’re fast that way, too.” Miles laughed. Wolf-Bass growled and Miles laughed harder. “I might like you better this way. You can’t fight back.” He’d barely finished the sentence when the wolf knocked into him and sent him sprawling, then stood with one paw on his chest and a triumphant glimmer in its eye.

“You’re such a dick.” Miles informed the wolf, and then the wolf made a whuffing sound that sort of sounded like Bass’s laugh. This was so strange. They wrestled a little, and Miles cracked a joke about wrestling with a wolf that didn’t quite hit the mark he’d been going for (he was trying to play off _Dances With Wolves_ , but he wasn’t going to dance just for a good joke), and then they quit screwing around and ran back to the Patriot camp and helped their little band of misfits fight. Bass as a human was very effective at killing, but Bass as a wolf was even better. It didn’t take long for the remaining Patriots to turn tail and fight.

“What the hell is that?” Charlie asked, pointing at the wolf at Miles’s side.

“Oh.” Miles looked down at Wolf-Bass for guidance. The wolf shrugged its front shoulders. “This is Bass.”

Silence.

“Um?” was all Charlie could think to say.

“Turns out one of the Patriots was a werewolf.” Miles explained calmly. “He bit Bass and…well, here we are.” Charlie came forward and touched Miles’s forehead.

“You don’t _feel_ like you have a fever.” She said. Miles jerked away crossly.

“I’m not sick!” He protested. “I saw it all with my own eyes. Bass, do something to show her it’s you. Shake hands or something.” The wolf gave Miles a withering look and Charlie started.

“Okay…that kinda looked like him.” She admitted slowly. The wolf nodded and Charlie gasped a little.

“So it’s not crazy enough that my father is General Monroe, but now he’s a werewolf, too?” Connor shrieked. “What the hell?”

“Look, it’s been a long day. Bass’ll be back to normal by morning. Let’s just all go to sleep.” Miles reasoned.

“And then what?” Rachel asked faintly. “Kill him when he’s human?” The wolf snarled at her and she had the presence of mind to shrink back a little.

“We’re not going to kill him.” Miles blurted. “Why would we?”

“Well…he’s a werewolf.” Jason pointed out. “Which I can’t believe I just said. But aren’t you supposed to kill werewolves?”

“He can control it.” Miles argued. “He’s not going to hurt anyone.”

“Not accidentally.” Rachel murmured.

“He _was_ good in that fight.” Charlie granted. The wolf looked very proud of himself. In the end, everyone decided a night’s rest would be the best medicine, though Aaron was not sure he wasn’t dreaming right then. Miles fell asleep bedded down next to the warmth of the wolf’s fur and woke to the warmth of Bass’s naked body. It didn’t startle him as much as some people— _Rachel_ —probably would have thought it should have.

“You’re human again.” Miles said sleepily, but awake enough to add, “As human as you get.”

“Shut up.” Bass commanded. “My back’s killing me from being on all fours for so long.” He rooted around in his pack and started pulling on a pair of pants. Miles snorted.

“You just said that to remind me of getting back to base after that layover,” he accused. Bass laughed, trying to stifle it because everyone else was still asleep.

“You’re the one who brought it up.” Bass said innocently. They sat quietly for a minute before Bass shook his head and swore.

“Fucking Harry Potter.” Bass spat the name, so much venom for a story so beloved, though Miles didn’t wonder where the anger came from. He was a little confused about what Harry Potter had to do with anything in their current situation.

“Yeah, man, I know you hate Harry Potter, but…?”

“There’s a werewolf in those damn books!” Bass told him. “Everything always comes back to fucking Harry Potter.”

“How often do you fuck Harry Potter?” Miles muttered.

“I’d hate-fuck him into the ground.” Bass vowed.

“If he were real.”

“Shit, Miles, he probably is.” Bass’s eyes were wide. “We didn’t think werewolves were real, either, and look at us now.”

“Bass.” Miles started. “Don’t be crazy. Harry Potter is _not_ real.”

“Miles, I’m a werewolf. Anything could be real.”

From then on, Bass got very superstitious, but no one blamed him. Life didn’t change much, despite Bass being a werewolf. Except every month, on the new moon, when he first turned into a wolf, he had to be reminded that he was Bass and not an actual wolf, and the only way that really worked was for Miles to talk about different sexcapades they’d had.

They always made sure they were alone when the new moon peeked out.


End file.
